


A Problem Shared

by gregknowshisshit



Series: Grow to Love [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Acceptance, Caring Danny "Danno" Williams, Caring Steve McGarrett, Coming Out, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Love Confessions, Ohana, Protective Steve McGarrett
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 11:51:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11736480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gregknowshisshit/pseuds/gregknowshisshit
Summary: Grace has been acting out, while Danny attempts to get over his anger, Steve takes the good cop approach in order to find out what's wrong with the teenager.





	A Problem Shared

**Author's Note:**

> This is the start of a series that will just be cute little oneshots about McDanno not only raising Gracie and Charlie, but also accepting their relationship as something more than friendship ;) It will all be very fluffy and precious, because our boys need a break :)

"Honestly Grace, I don't know what the hell is going on with you lately but if it doesn't stop soon, you're in huge trouble young lady! You hear me? Never do anything like this again! Do you realise you could have been arrested tonight if I hadn't been the one to pick up that call? Get your actions in check, Grace, because I won't be there to pick up the pieces next time!" Danny yelled at his daughter, angrier than Steve had ever seen the man before. 

As the SEAL looked between the father and daughter, Grace sitting unresponsive as Danny's ranting only grew louder and more furious, he realised that something was off with the young girl who he'd watched grow over the years. 

"Okay Danny, that's enough. You need to calm down, go downstairs and get a drink, I'll talk to Grace. I promise buddy, I've got this." Steve stepped in, placing a hand on Danny's chest and gently pushing him backwards. The shorter man went to retort, but with a stern look from Steve, he simply huffed and stormed out of the door, which he slammed behind him. 

"You okay, Gracie?" Steve asked quietly as he turned and sat on the bed beside Grace, where she was still just staring at the floor.

"Fine." 

"Don't lie to me, Grace. I may not be your father, but I know you just as well. What's going on with you?" Steve asked, frowning, trying to tilt the girl's head up to look at him as he was met with silence.

"Come on, Gracie. You've always told me everything, you even told me I was your best friend once, that doesn't change because you're a teenager, right? You can tell me anything, you know that. So come on, tell Uncle Steve what's going on." Steve smiled, nudging her playfully with his elbow in an attempt to lighten her up. 

All the movement seemed to do, however, was break down the last bit of Grace's resistance as she suddenly burst into tears, throwing herself at Steve in a hug and sobbing into his shoulder.

"Hey, it's okay. Ssh, Gracie, it's alright. Whatever it is, we can sort it, but you've gotta tell me what's going on. I can't help you if I don't know anything." Steve soothed, rubbing Grace's back as he tried to calm her. 

"P-Promise you won't tell Danno?" 

"Well that depends on what you tell me, sweetheart. But I promise not to tell him, as long as you're not in danger, okay?" He agreed sincerely, to which Grace sniffled and nodded.

"I-I have a girlfriend. I think- I think I'm gay, Uncle Steve." Grace managed to tearfully stutter out, more tears escaping her eyes and trailing down her cheeks.

"Oh Gracie, come here." He sighed softly, pulling her into a hug yet again, "That's what you've been so worried about, sweetheart?"

"I-I thought if I a-acted out then D-Danno would be too distracted to r-realise when I went out with her and s-stuff. I-I-I was only trying to stop him being upset."

"Gracie, the only thing your dad is upset about is how much you've been in trouble lately. He'd never be mad about anything like this, he just wants you and Charlie growing up safe and happy. And if your girlfriend makes you happy, then Danno's happy too. That goes for me aswell." Steve promised her, gently wiping the tears from her cheeks and planting a kiss on her forehead.

"I-Is Danno mad at me?"

"Well he's a little mad right now, bumblebee, but he'll calm down soon enough. And thank you for trusting me enough to tell me about this, but do you maybe think we can extend that to Danno too? I'll be right with you the whole time, and I promise that it'll be just fine."

"Wh-What if he's mad? O-Or he tells my mom? She w-wouldn't get it Uncle Steve she'll yell, or th-throw me out, or-" Grace panicked, starting to pull away from Steve, who instead started calmingly rubbing her back again to soothe her.

"Sweetheart, listen to me. Danno won't be mad, I promise. Remember Danno's 100% guarantee? Yeah well this is Super SEAL's 100% guarantee, okay? He will just be happy that you're safe, and he would never tell anybody until you're ready, so you don't have to worry about your mom. Just think, wouldn't it be nicer to be able to bring your girlfriend round here when you're staying over, instead of barely seeing Danno?" Steve told her in order to calm her down, and it seemed to work as she thought over what he said for a moment before nodding.

"O-Okay. I-I'll go tell him. But do you promise to come with me?" 

"Of course, Gracie, of course I'll come with you. Come on, let's go and find Danno and see if we can't calm him down." Steve smiled, standing up from the bed with Grace in his arms. 

Steve made his way downstairs carrying Grace, who he could feel was trembling slightly as she was obviously still frightened about talking to Danny and telling him the truth. The pair entered the kitchen, where Danny was stood with a glass of water on the counter in front of him, looking up as he head Steve's footsteps in the doorway where he was now putting Grace down on the floor. 

"Danny, Gracie's got something important to tell you, okay? No ranting until she's explained everything." Steve ordered, and Danny simply stared at him before putting his hands up and nodding, showing that he understood, and sitting on a stool beside him.

"D-Daddy I-" Grace started, her eyes welling with tears once again and her voice choking up. At that, Danny couldn't keep up his tough act any longer, and he immediately stood from his chair and went and pulled Grace into a hug, sighing sadly as she began sobbing into his shoulder.

"Baby, you're scaring me. Whatever it is, you can tell me, you don't have to be scared. I love you and that will never, ever change. I was only mad because I love you so much and I can't bare to see you getting hurt. You understand that, don't you Monkey?" He soothed his little girl, not hesitating in lifting her into his arms and rocking her like he had when she was younger.

"I-I'm gay, daddy. I-I've had a girlfriend for a while and I- I was acting out so that you'd be distracted and wouldn't find out. I-I'm sorry, I-I was just scared I didn't want you to-to be mad or t-tell mom." 

"Monkey, you had me so scared. You should know I'd never be mad, or upset, with you for who you are. I'm so proud of you, baby, and I love you so much. You want to know a secret?" Danny smiled softly, cupping Grace's face in his hand and pecking her on the nose with a kiss, as she nodded at him and finally smiled back.

"Before I married with your mom, I dated a boy for nearly three years. We ended up splitting because I was off to the academy, but yeah, I'm bi. So trust me Monkey, your Danno gets it." Danny told her, gaining a small giggle from the girl, and a fond look from Steve as he stood next to the pair.

"While we're having story time, I guess I should probably admit that my first crush was on Kiefer Sutherland in The Lost Boys." The SEAL piped up, rolling his eyes as Danny laughed in response.

"Of course you'd fall for the bad guy with fangs and a cool car." 

"I'm sorry, have you looked in the mirror lately, Danno? You're practically his hair twin. I wouldn't be surprised if that's where you got the slicked back blonde inspiration."

"Well it must be working, clearly you're desperately in love with me, Steven. I don't know why I didn't see it earlier." Danny smirked in response to Steve's teasing, while Grace sat laughing at their antics.

"Danno, has anyone ever told you that you and Uncle Steve are like an old married couple?"

"Tell you what, Monkey. If you can find someone on this island that hasn't said that, I'll buy you that iPad you've been bugging us for." Danny joked, and Grace laughed once again, hugging her dad tightly.

"I love you, Danno."

"I love you too, baby. Now come on, let's go get some dinner and you can tell us more about this mysterious girl you're so fond of."

"Yeah Gracie, I hope you let her know that if she breaks your heart she'll have a police officer and a navy SEAL on her back." Steve added, smiling as the three of them left the house together, a weight lifted off all of their shoulders, and an even stronger sense of love in their little Ohana of three.

**Author's Note:**

> Please, please, please let me know what you thought, and give me any scenarios that you'd love to see in the series so I can write them! I really hope that you enjoyed it - and the next part will be up very soon ;)


End file.
